Warrior Cats High-School
by Fangirl24746
Summary: Fire is the new guy at Thunderclan a cool new high school will he fit in? Watch as Fire makes friends enemy's and lovers all at school and see what Tiger is up to.


**Hi Every1 I hope you enjoy this Fanfic About the warrior Cats Going to high school And Dont worry im A really Big Fire + Sand Gray+Sliver (Millie will come!) Blue+Oak Dust+Fern! Fan soo they will happen! **

Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.

Firstars Point of view:

"yeah im All about that bass bout that bass….." My eyes open "UGGGGGGGGGGGH!" "Come on Rusty!" my sister Priscilla says but we all call her princess, She walks in wearing White high heels skinny jeans and a tank top.

"Jeez sis you really got dressed up for the the first day of school!" "Well im trying to make a GOOD impression at my new school." "Yeah but this is an all girl school…"

"So they still judge you're for your looks!" "Kay I get it!" "Could you please leave my room!" "fine fine. I'll go looks like Big old Rusty needs his space- Its Fire Thank you very much!" she sniffs and walks out I look at the clock it says it's..

6:43 Crap! i run to my closet and grab my favorite tee shirt which is a forest with a Lightning bolt across it and some basketball shorts I comb my Reddish orange hair and grab a Granola bar and get into my Black mustang and speed away to school. I look around at the huge big school This is my unit Thunderclan There are four of the units

Thunderclan the sportys fun people, Riverclan the swimmers and they love to collect stuff,Windclan The runners , and Shadowclan the bullies and gothic ones.

I guess the whole units get together but sometimes Shadowclan can cause trouble. BAM i fall over to see Gray who I met at summer school here. "Get off me you Oaf!" He laughs,"Man Fire I haven't seen you FOREVER!" "Yeah funny we Saw each other YESTERDAY!" he grins and gets off me And snaches my sceadule "Okay we have English with Mrs. Dapple um science With , Swedish with then you And i have break.."

&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**********PAGE BREAK!************&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;

Me and Gray walk out of Science talking about homework assignment "Why did you choose Swedish?" "Well I like Speaking Swedish so I wanted to do it." "Cool" "Well why did You do it?" Well I heard that The teacher doesn't give a lot of homework and you still get extra credit for it." "Ha Typical Gray!' he punches my arm "Shut up mouse brain!" we sit down and listen…Me and Gray head to the lunchroom and grab our trays and get in line I grab a cheeseburger salad and a cookie then some juice and head to our lunch table, There I see Dustpelt who is a junior with me and Gray, Kissing A girl with black wavy hair with a silver streak in it. I make a face of disgust Gray laughs "They do this all the time so get used to it." "Oh.." I girl with orange/blond hair sits down next to me "Whos HE!?" "Sand this is Fire. Fire This is Sand." she grunts a hello and starts eating Her salad. Another girl with blueish gray hair sits down next to Sand "Hi." she looks at Gray "Who is the newbie?" "This is Fire." he looks at me "She is Blue shes the whole leader of popularity here." "Co-" then Thats when I see A very Beautiful girl walking towards us her long wavy brown hair bobs as she approaches us "Who is THAT!?" I whisper Thats Spot but most people call her Dot. She Is tall skinny Very pretty she is wearing a sweater dress with some high heel short cut boots and Feather earrings. She sits down next to me Me! "Hello." she says politely "I'm spot but my Friends call me Dot" she says smiling. This is Going to be a Awesome year!

**Sand's POV**

I woke up excitedly knowing today is the Very first day of school! "Yesss!" I hear a snicker and i know its my step sister Fern and her twin Ash "GO AWAY!" "Its been pretty awkward my Close friend Dust Is well Dating my little sister. Its been Very awkward. I get up and put on some sports shorts and a Tee shirt. and grab some toast and leave. As soon as I step out of my car I see Fire I've heard a lot about him so I hope that we become friends. **PAGE BREAK! **I sit down Next to Fern and dust and start to eat,then Gray and Fire sit down "Who is HE!?" ''Sand this is fire." "Fire this is sand." He smiles and I grunt He's cute! Wait did I just call Fire cut no no Maybe Okay yes I like him. But then Dot comes I see his reaction like all of they guys here wide eyes, mouth open and a distant look in there eyes. This is What Dot will do do to you.

**Hope U guys enjoyed this 1 st chapter I will update soon! :) Please revive and tell me what u think! Thanks you guys!**


End file.
